Talk:Flail
Cool! Like a safer Frenzy, but you still need the cancel stance. — 130.58 (talk) 15:52, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Rush would be a perfect cancel stance for this since both are 4 adrenaline. But, you really don't need one. Just use a crippling attack and you can unleash a barrage of attacks on the target without a penalty. --Whizkidos 18:34, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :use it as an IAS for farming. I use Frenzy vs Vermin, as the degen is the only real threat, but this would work on more foes.Labmonkey 17:14, 29 September 2006 (CDT) "You're all alone!" -> Flail -> lol -only a shadow I want this so badly. :( -- Lagg Me so happy. :) -- Lagg I NEED THIS SKILL! What skill trainer has this?--Thelordofblah 00:33, 6 November 2006 (CST) :I capped it off Onwan, Lord of the Ntouka --SK 00:54, 6 November 2006 (CST) Ahhh... Flail, the great warrior secret."Where can i cap it, wah wah wah i want everything on a platter" people bore me. I found where to get it, but I did not put it in guildwiki for purely selfish reasons, mostly having to do that this skill will eventually get nerfed to s#@! as more and more people use it. Being a NON ELITE, it is available at the gates of torment skills guy ( the dakk equivalent from prophecies ) and from one other location. It pains me that the cat is halfway off the bag, even tho the main flail page hasn't been updated yet.--Lullysing 01:58, 20 November 2006 (CST) :You think Flail, of all things, will get nerfed? ... Wha!? Dude, it slows your movement. That's a huge penalty. Especially since monsters run a lot more now. Everybody uses Frenzy, too (in fact, most PVPers continue to prefer Frenzy over this one) -- you don't see that getting nerfed. :As for where to get it... It's trivial to just spend 1000 Balthazar points for the unlock, which will make it available at all trainers in Elona. I've been playing through Nightfall with this since the first day I got it. — 130.58 (talk) 02:22, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::It's not trivial for the people who don't care one iota about PvP(and there's certainly plenty of those) and so don't wind up with Balth faction very often. DKS01 07:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) They will nerf the adrenaline cost, lower the minimum time (you can still keep it up permanently even without Strength, if it's your only adrenaline skill) or add a recharge time. Or maybe not. It's useless in PvP because of the speed debuff. As for PvE, it's pretty much the only useful non-elite skill added since Prophecies. :Agonizing Chop, Furious Axe, Counterattack, Lion's Comfort, Sun and Moon Slash, "None Shall Pass!", Protector's Defense, Soldier's Strike. — 130.58 (talk) 21:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Those skills are usable, but still not nessesary. Furious axe? I'd rather Triple-Cyclone with some adrenal based. As for the others... well, they are good/usable, but not necessary, just as Prot's Strike is in PvP.--Silk Weaker 22:37, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::Flail isn't "necessary" either, so if that's your criteria for what makes a useful non-elite, there's apparently not many useful skills at ALL. DKS01 07:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::90% of skills for all professions are useful, more so if used in tangent with other skills. No one in this talk page said it was a necessary skill, so I have no clue how that came up. No skill is necessary in every build using the same main profession. If you think that, then you need to study your skills more. As for 130.58's statement above, he showed examples to the anon that Flail is definitely not the only useful warrior non-elite skill since Prophecies. — Gares 09:08, 28 November 2006 (CST)